


i bloom just for you

by CuboneGirl13



Category: Bandstand - Oberacker/Oberacker & Taylor
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Morning Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 06:49:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17075423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuboneGirl13/pseuds/CuboneGirl13
Summary: “I would’ve had breakfast ready, but you were sleeping on my arm and I didn’t want to wake you.”in which lazy morning cuddles turn into lazy morning sex turn into trying to make a baby





	i bloom just for you

**Author's Note:**

> title from "bloom" by troye silvan
> 
> this was supposed to be fluff... whoops.

“I would’ve had breakfast ready, but you were sleeping on my arm and I didn’t want to wake you.” Julia kissed Johnny on the cheek, smiling as he rolled over.

“Sorry ‘bout that,” he mumbled sleepily, running a hand through her hair.

“It’s fine,” she assured him, laying her free arm across his stomach. “I’m just glad you slept.”

Johnny nuzzled his face against Julia’s hair with a smile, relaxing into her embrace. “I don’t care about breakfast anyway.” Playing with her hair, he twisted a lock around his finger, kissing the top of her head. He stretched an arm across her, lazily tracing circles on her arm. “I’d rather just lay here with you.”

Julia laid her head on his chest, slipping a hand under his shirt. “What, is my hand cold?” she giggled as Johnny flinched. “You’re _really_ warm.”

“And you’re really _cold_ ,” he muttered, pulling her closer.

“That’s what happens when you steal the covers,” she said with a mock glare, snuggling up to his side. “It’s not _my_ fault you’re a blanket hog!”

“You poor thing,” Johnny teased, pulling Julia on top of him. “Y’know, I think I can warm you up.”

She shook her head with a laugh, pulling her hand out from underneath his undershirt. “You’re such a dork.” Sitting up, she tugged his shirt off before leaning down to kiss him, propping herself up with a hand beside his head. “But you’re my favorite dork.”

He smiled against her lips, running his hands over her sides. “That’s not very nice of you,” he said, pinching her side. “I don’t have to warm you up if you’re gonna just _insult_ me.”

“I said you’re my _favorite_ dork, that’s _very_ nice of me.” She pecked the corner of his mouth, dragging a hand down his chest. “How is that insulting?”

“You still called me a dork.” He pouted up at her, setting his hands at the small of her back. “I think I deserve an apology.” He slowly pulled at her nightgown, balling up the fabric in one fist.

Julia raised an eyebrow, flushing as her nightgown inched up her legs. “ _Or_ we could call it even, considering how you nearly freeze me to death every night.” She slipped a finger under the waistband of his shorts, stretching out the elastic slightly. “If anything, _you_ owe _me_ an apology.”

Johnny laughed as he pulled her nightgown up around her waist, sliding his hands around to push at her stomach, getting her to sit up. “ _Or_ , we could _make_ it even.” Pulling the nightgown over her head, he threw it to the side, sitting up. “How does _that_ sound?”

She shivered, nipples stiffening in the cool morning air. Weaving a hand through his hair, she pulled him close, pressing her chest against him as she kissed his jaw. “Sounds good to me,” she mumbled against his skin, resting a hand on his waist. “Are you okay like this or do I need to lay down?”

He rolled his shoulders, gauging his pain level. “No, this is fine,” he decided, settling his hands on her hips. A grin spread across his face as he slid one hand around to rest on her ass, slipping a finger into her panties. “Wanna take these off?”

“Only if you take _these_ off,” she replied with a grin, gripping his shorts. Slipping a finger underneath the waistband, she stretched it out before popping him with the elastic.

Johnny squeezed her ass gently before sliding his hand up, wrapping his arm around her waist. Pulling her against him, he lifted his hips off the mattress, laughing at her squeal as he picked her up. He quickly pulled his shorts off, dropping them off the side of the bed before settling back down on the bed, once again taking hold of Julia’s panties. “Your turn?”

She screwed her face up, sticking her tongue out at him. “How about you give a girl some warning, huh?” Leaning in to kiss him, she slipped her panties off, dropping them on his lap. “Happy now, baby?” she laughed against his lips, lifting a hand to cup his cheek as she wrapped the other around him.

His hips jerked up, thrusting into her hand. “I'm _very_ happy,” he said with a mischievous grin. “Could be happier, though.” With that, Johnny grabbed her hips, flipping her onto her back. His hands ghosted over her hips and stomach, teasing, before he slid them between her thighs, pushing them apart.

He settled between Julia's legs, kissing her neck as he rubbed her inner thighs, inching them upwards. Smiling against her skin, he heard her breath hitch as his fingers brushed her lips. “Everything okay, baby?” He gently nipped at her neck, stilling his hands. “Sounds like you're having some trouble breathing.”

“Don't you _dare_ stop,” Julia said with a scowl, lightly smacking his side. Grinning, he slid a finger inside her, gripping her thigh with the other hand. Letting her eyes drift closed, she wrapped an arm around him, pressing her nails into his side.

He pressed one last kiss to her neck before pulling away, watching her face as he slowly pumped his finger, slipping another in after a moment. Curling his fingers, he felt himself twitch as she moaned, her mouth dropping open. He kissed his way down her neck and chest, sucking a nipple into his mouth.

Julia gasped, grabbing his head and weaving her fingers through his hair. She dropped her head onto the pillow behind her, holding him to her chest. Johnny pressed his thumb to her clit, thrusting faster as he rubbed in hard, tight circles. Closing his teeth on the nipple in his mouth, he tugged lightly as he pressed hard against her G-spot.

She yanked hard on his hair, clenching around his fingers with a whine. Releasing her nipple, Johnny pressed a kiss between her breasts as he slid his fingers out of her, wrapping his now-slick hand around himself.

Breathing heavily, she pulled him up into a kiss, still clinging to his hair. After a long moment, she let go, sliding her hand down to cup his cheek. “I thought you were fine on your back,” she said breathlessly, resting her forehead against his.

“I changed my mind,” Johnny grinned, stroking himself slowly. “You’re just too pretty on yours.” He kissed her cheek, giving her a minute to rest. He was ready to keep going, but he didn’t want to overwhelm her- not this early in the morning, at least. Gently rubbing her thigh, he kissed along her jaw, speeding up his hand. He trailed back up to her mouth, kissing her lazily as her breathing evened out.

Pressing one last kiss to her lips, he pulled away, reaching towards the bedside table. “Did I get more condoms? I don’t-”

Julia grabbed his arm, pulling him back towards her. “Don’t worry about that,” she said, lacing their fingers together with a smile.

“Really? You wanna start trying _now_?” Johnny looked at her, eyes wide.

She shrugged, smiling wider. “No time like the present, right?” She pecked him on the cheek before pulling him on top of her, wrapping her arms around his neck. “Unless you’d rather wait?”

He kissed her hard before pulling away with a grin. “No time like the present,” he agreed, cupping her cheek. “ _Really_?”

“Yes, _really_! Now’s as good of a time as ever,” she laughed, rubbing his back. “And besides, the sooner we start trying, the sooner we’ll get pregnant. So why not now?” She smiled as Johnny kissed her again, weaving the fingers of one hand through his curls.

“Yeah, why not?” he repeated, a grin still stretched across his face. He pushed her hair back from her face, peppering kisses along the side of her face and jaw. “God, I love you so much.”

“Love you too,” Julia giggled, tugging at his hair. “But _stop_ it, that _tickles_!” She hit him on the shoulder, turning her face away. Pressing a hand to his face, she pushed him away with a laugh, scooting away from him.

“No, you don’t!” Johnny pulled her towards him, rolling over onto his back as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her on top of him. He pressed his lips to her chin before moving down her neck, gently nipping between her collarbones. “You’re not getting away from me so easily,” he laughed, sliding a hand down to rest on her ass. “I’m not done with you yet!”

Cupping his cheeks, she kissed his nose before screwing her face up at him. “What if _I’m_ done with _you_?”

Raising an eyebrow, he pressed a hand against her mound, just barely slipping his middle finger between her lips. “I dunno, it doesn’t _feel_ like you’re done…” Once again, he pressed inside, closing his eyes at how _wet_ she was. It never ceased to amaze him that _he_ did that to her, that it was all because of him- all _for_ him. He was the only man alive who got to experience this, got to experience _her_ , every gorgeous, _glorious_ inch of her. Johnny was a possessive man, he’d be the first to admit it, but with a wife as amazing as Julia, he felt completely justified in that. He was damn lucky to have her, _unbelievably_ lucky that out of _anyone_ she could have chosen, _everyone_ she’d met after Michael, she chose _him_.

She pressed back towards his hand with a sigh, forcing his finger in deeper. “I didn’t say I was _done_ , I just said with _you_ ,” she teased. Rubbing her thumbs over his cheekbones, she pecked him on the mouth, giggling. “But I think I could be convinced otherwise.”

A smirk spread across Johnny’s face as he slid his finger out, once again resting his hands on her hips. “Oh yeah? How?”

Grinding against his abs, she slid her hands down to his shoulders, gently digging in her nails. “How do you _think_?”

Rolling over again, he flipped her on her back, smirk widening. “I don’t know,” he said, hooking a hand under her knee. “I might have a _couple_ ideas…” He hooked her leg around his waist, pressing kisses to her neck.

“Mm, I don’t know about this one,” she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. “What if I’m not in the mood anymore and I just want you to eat me out? What then?”

He nipped at the crook of her neck before pulling back, making a face at her. “ _Or_ what if we _actually_ have sex and get a head start on the whole pregnancy thing?”

Julia pretended to contemplate it, drumming her fingers on his back. “Hmm…” She trailed a hand down to his chest, tracing a finger around one nipple. “I’m still not sure… How about you try and convince me?” She tweaked his nipple with a smirk, eyes twinkling.

Johnny grinned, pushing her leg higher up. “I think I can do that.” Sliding his hand up her leg, he kissed down the side of her neck, sucking a bruise onto her collarbone. Gripping her ass, he wrapped a hand around the base of his cock, pushing the head against her lips. Nipping at her shoulder, he pushed forward slightly, pressing against her swollen clit as he slid between her lips. “Does this help at all?”

She pushed her hips forward with a sigh, pressing her clit firmly against him. “Well...” She pinched his nipple before laying a hand on the back of his head, guiding him into a kiss. “I think I’m convinced,” she murmured against his lips.

He finally slid inside her with a groan, letting go of himself to rub at her clit, keeping his touch gentle. “I love you,” he said, kissing her again. It was different, actually getting to fuck her without a layer of rubber between them. They didn’t go without often, not wanting to risk anything they weren’t ready for, but now they _were_.

“Hurry up,” she whined, tugging lightly at one curl. He couldn’t hold back a grin, staying as still as he could in response. “That is _not_ hurrying up.”

“Don’t wanna hurry,” he said, voice a little strained. “I wanna _enjoy_ this.” In truth, he was worried about coming as soon as he moved, but he sure as hell was _not_ telling Julia that. And honestly, he was enjoying just being close to her like this, getting to hold her close, make her feel good. When he’d met Julia, and even when she was with Donny, he wasn’t a stranger to a quick fuck with a person he’d never see again, or at the very least, not _remember_. Once he started courting Julia, for lack of a better word, though? All that came to an end. Once he had Julia, he had no _interest_ in that, no interest in anyone but the kindest, most talented, most _beautiful_ person he’d ever seen in his _life_. He wanted to make the most out of every kind word, out of every touch, out of _everything_.

Julia let out a soft moan as he _finally_ started moving, just _barely_ pulling out before thrusting back in quickly, snapping his hips forward. “Is that better?” Johnny asked, a broad grin on his face. The look on _hers_ told him everything he needed to know, no words necessary.

He tucked his face against the crook of her neck, mouthing at her skin as he thrust into her, aiming for her G-spot with every thrust. The way her moans and whines were growing higher and louder told him he was on _exactly_ the right track without even looking at her face. He realized suddenly he’d been _sorely_ neglecting her clit, and with how close he was getting, he needed to get _her_ to orgasm too. Moaning against her skin, he pressed a thumb against her clit, rubbing in hard, tight circles. He couldn’t hold back a laugh as her hips jerked forward, pushing against his hand.

“Thought you forgot about me,” she teased, tugging on Johnny’s hair. He pulled away from her just enough to make a face, lightly pinching her clit. He laughed harder as she _squeaked_ , hitting him on the back of the head. His laughter soon stopped at a particularly hard thrust, Julia rocking her hips forward to meet his. He sped up as he leaned in to kiss her, moaning softly against her lips.

“ _Please_ tell me you’re close,” Johnny begged, speeding up his hand on her clit. If she wasn’t, he’d have to get her off some other way, because he wasn’t going to last much longer, not with how warm and _wet_ she was around him. He breathed a sigh of relief when she nodded frantically, tucking his face against her neck once again. He lifted a hand to her breast, gently rolling a nipple between his index finger and thumb.

He let himself go when he felt her tighten around him, thrusting another time or two as he came, panting against her skin. “I love you,” he murmured, idly pressing kisses up and down her neck.

It took a moment for her to catch her breath, but she pulled his head away, cupping his face in her hands. “I love you,” she repeated, pressing their foreheads together. He just grinned before leaning in, kissing her gently. He was _so_ damn lucky.

They just sat there for a moment, holding each other and enjoying the moment before he pulled out, eyes glued to the little bit of come leaking out.

“Is it weird that I think that’s kind of hot?” Johnny asked, flushing.

“Maybe a little,” Julia teased. “It’s okay, though. I still love you.”

“So… about that breakfast?” He grinned as Julia hit him upside the head, pulling her back into a kiss. “I guess that’s a no?”

“ _I’m_ trying to make a baby, so I think _you_ should should make breakfast,” she replied, raising an eyebrow. Johnny shrugged, a smile still on his face.

“That’s fair,” he agreed, kissing her on the cheek.

“You’ll _still_ need adult supervision.”

“ _Hey_ , that’s… also fair.”

“And then you need to go _sit_ , because I’m sure your back is gonna be _killing_ you after all this,” she said, rubbing a hand across his upper back.

“Probably,” he agreed. “Worth it, though.”


End file.
